Back to December
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Sugar loves Artie. Artie loves Sugar. Tina and Mike broke up months ago and they seem to be okay but everybody knows that where there was fire, ashes remain and same happens with love. How long will they keep things up?. Sugartie/Tike Storie


**Hi everybody! I'm glad to see you're reading my fic, it really means a lot. This idea came to me since a long ago, to be exactly when I knew Sugar was not going to be on the show anymore, that really disapointed me, so I immediatly thought on Artie, they never had their chance, that was unfair to both of them. So I decided that if I can't get my Sugartie on Glee I should write them a fanfic and do things as I want. But this fic is also a Tike fic, I'm still sad because of their break up, they were one of the stronger couples on the show, and now is not just the fact they're not together anymore, they also haven't any interaction since The Role You Were Born To Play and Glease where they supposedly was going to 'talk' about their break up.**

**Okay, that's everything I have to say right now, I hope you enjoy and you like this fic :)**

* * *

-Of course Taylor Swift is not better than Lady Gaga! –a bitchy blond replied to a Marley's comments about their music

-I'm not saying that! –she answered at the last comment –I'm just saying Taylor's music is deeper than Gaga's

-Who cares that? –the blond snapped wincing –Lady Gaga is more famous, all the awesome people loves her, besides Taylor's music is loser's music!

-Okay, girls I think both singers are really good on their own ways –A boy dressed as girl interrupted before the fight got out of control –Now let's change the theme

-Let's talk about boys –another blond said, but she was way nicer than the first one and also dumper –Me first –continued–I think Sam's cute

-You have to be kiddin' –the other cheerleader said –obviously Sam is super hot but probably he won't graduate ever! Besides, have you seen his impersonations? It seems like he's about to…

-Okay, is my turn –Tina interrupted before Kitty could say something else –I think Blaine could be the love of my life! –she added with a smile

-I thought the other Asian was the love of your life –Sugar, the girl between the older cheerleader and the Asiatic girl, spoke

-Yeah, me too –the girl replied kinda depressed –but we broke up –she shrugged –and I'm really happy with who I am right now –she smiled and continued –How about you Sugar? –she asked changing the theme before she'd be worse, now she liked Blaine, but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt.

-Me? –she asked confused –Uh, I think I don't have so much to talk about, there's no one special right now…

-Oh yeah

-Sure!

-Whatever

-Of course –one by one, the girls started to talk unbelievers at Sugar's last comment

-What? I mean, that guy on the Hockey team seems cute –she said pointing at the guy in front of their table –but is not big deal –and the she added –Besides Marley, Unique and Kitty aren't in love either, are you?

-Well Unique likes a football player, whose name is Sawyer –Tina said as Unique nodded

-Yeah, and everybody here knows Marley likes Ryder –Brittany added later

-Actually we're just friends and… -Marley tried to talk but she was interrupted

-How about Kitty? –Sugar asked again

-Well, since I'm a bitch, I can hook up with all the guys without being really in love with some of them –she clarified –That's what I do –added and the rest of the girls nodded too

-Anyway, that doesn't mean I have to like someone, does it? Besides since Rory's gone I decided to be alone for a while and… –she began but she stopped as unwittingly she looked at Artie, who was sitting in the table diagonally to them

-Oh, I understand –Tina spoke smirky

-What? –the rich girl asked as she realized all her friends was looking at her –I don't like Artie –she snapped

-Who spoke about Artie? –Brittany asked, she might be silly in a lot of things but in those things she actually was really suspicious

-Just say it –Tina said before a few seconds –you're in love with him –she continued as Sugar started to sing, looking at Artie, still.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She finished those lines as the rest of the girls, Marley, Unique and Kitty in front of her and Brittany and Tina next to her, started to chorused her smirking.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

Backing to reality, Sugar realized the other girls was unbelievers at her and so she replied at them with the same song denying she was in love again.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

As she sang that, the girls replied at her again while she started to dance around her.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
_

They stood by Sugar and continued singing and smirking at her everytime they passed in front of her.

_[Sugar:]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

All the girls, with Sugar included left the cafeteria place and continued performing at the hallway. Sugar took the lead and the rest keep dancing behind her.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

The girls got closer to her and keep dancing while she tried to get out of there, but they was following at her and she couldn't.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

She was still trying to lose them but they was appearing in front of her everytime she tried to walk away.

_Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_[ND Girls:]_  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

As soon as the song progressed, the rich girl forgot she was trying to hint to her friends and now she joined at them as they came to the courtyard.

_[Sugar:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_[ND Girls:]_  
_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

All the girls with Sugar included ran around the place singing and dancing around their song lead until they came to the stairs and they stood there.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_[ND Girls:]_  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

The girls finished their performance on the courtyard, exactly in front of Artie and boys' table.

_Ohhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

As soon as they realized of that, all the girls ran away leaving Sugar in front of her no-crush, and she couldn't help blushing, she was embarrassed.

-Hey guys –she said nervous as the rest stared at her wondering why she was there or something like that –See you at Glee –she finally said after a couple of seconds and immediately she ran away trying to find the rest of the girls.

-That was unusual –Artie said puzzled

-Yeah, it was –Sam responded –can we just go back to our conversation? –he asked later –we seriously need to think about regionals –said alluding the fact they got the change to perform on there after his investigation with Blaine and Trent's confession

-I know –Blaine nodded –Now that Finn and Mr. Schue are sick we can't lose more time

-Yeah –Artie added –first of anything, we need to decide who's going to have a solo and who doesn't, so we can tell them they can choose their songs and so the work will be less

-Good idea –Blaine said –but what about choreography? –he asked then –We have great dancers like Jake and Brittany, maybe we could put them as dance leaders again but…

-They're not able to make a choreography by themselves –Artie completed

-Exactly –Blaine nodded

-So, what we're going to do? –Artie asked as him and Blaine glanced at Sam trying to make him give an idea

-What? –he asked still munching, then swallowed –I don't know what, I'm 'white chocolate' the best and the hottest impersonator but face it –he said making a pause –we need Mike Chang

-Well, then I think this is your lucky day –a guy behind them spoke, they immediately turned around to see who was this and they smiled as they saw it was the same Mike Chang.

-Hey Mike –Blaine greeted –what are you doing here?

-Duhh! Obviously I called him –Sam said with an obvious face

-Aren't you on college? –Artie asked trying ignoring the last Sam comment as the rest

-Yeah, but turns out that I'm on my vacations and I since my family still lives here I decided to spend my time here and so I could came here and see how's everything, I've heard you're going to be on regionals, so congrats guys –he said with a smile as he took as sit next to Artie and in front of Blaine and Sam

-Well, I think I speak for everybody when I say: -Artie started as Sam and Blaine was nodding –We're on crisis

-Yeah, Mr. Schue and Finn are sick and they will come back until 2 weeks later and we can't lose more time because regionals are around the corner –Blaine explained

-That sounds pretty bad –Mike said worried –but why you don't take charge until Mr. Schue and Finn's comeback?

-We're trying to –Blaine responded

-Yeah, but some help with choreography –Artie added

-And we don't have another Asiatic dancer on the group –Sam added, he seemed so into his business that they thought he wasn't paying attention, but he was.

-So, you want me to help you with that? –Mike asked

-Well, we'd love that –Blaine started –but you're probably enough busy with college things and we don't want to ruin your vacations worrying you with our problems –he added

-Hey, dancing is what I love to do –the Asiatic said –it's never going to be a problem and it never will worry me

-Oh, in that case –Artie spoke again –You're totally welcome to the Glee club again –he gave him a handshake –Now you're part of us, the Directive-Administrative part –he said –Blaine is like our new Captain, I am the Director obviously and Sam is… -he explained but made a pause trying to find the right word –the impersonator-watherboy –said finally as Blaine and the same Sam nodded –So you're going to be our professional choreographer

-I'm agree –Mike said and as he did Blaine and Sam stood and left the place to find Jake, Ryder and the rest of the Glee members to tell them the notice.

**xxx**

-That was humiliating –Sugar yelled at the rest of the girls when she finally found them

-We're sorry –Tina apologized –but you was the blamer because first you was the one who started to sing and two you was the one who didn't admit was in love.

-Because I'm not –she replied

-Once I found out Lord Tubbington was smoking and so I followed him with his gang and I finally found out how cats…

-Let's change the theme –Tina said again before the blond cheerleader continued talking

-Yeah, we can start of how much Marley is wrong about Lady Gaga –The younger cheerleader spoke

-Once again, I never said anything bad about her! –the brunette defended herself

-Or we can talk about what song I should sing at regionals –Unique suggested

-You? Excuse me? –Tina asked annoyed –You mean 'me' because I'm going to get the solo

-What makes you think that? –she asked –Unique has everything controlled, we need a powerful voice, and yours is more like soft, and we also need a Diva like me.

-Oh great, because I'm a powerful singer and did I already mentioned I won the 'Diva week'?

-Girls, girls –Marley intervened –can you just forget about it, I think Artie will take the right decision about who gets solos…

-You think so? –Sugar interrupted –He's a director and he's on charge exactly because he's able to take always the right decision about anything, without saying he's totally amazing and…! –she finished but she realized of what she said and stopped as the rest of the girls stared at her again, that wasn't her day definitely, two lows in just one day! And the worst part is that it wasn't even true, she wasn't in love with him.

**xxx**

-So –the guy on wheelchair said –what's the real reason why you're here? –he asked after of a conversation about each other's life they had

-What do you mean? –he asked back –I told you I wanted visit my parents and… -he started to explain

-You didn't come back because of her ¿right? –Artie asked him stopping exactly in front of him so he has to answer at his question –Because she is…

-In love with Blaine? –the Asiatic guy asked looking at his friend and then added –I saw her last Twitter update –both guys keep silence until the college one decided to break up with it –We broke up months ago, and though that hurt at the beginning, now I think I'm done with that and is totally fine if she finds love with someone else.

-That's cool from you –Artie spoke –I know seeing your ex girlfriend with someone else is through and I'm proud of you –he said smiling at him –Now it just remains see how Tina will take this new

As his friend said that, Mike stood on that place, he couldn't help get worried about, it wouldn't mind to the old Tina but she wasn't the same since their break up, she seemed more grown, confident and she was totally different. She was a Diva now.

* * *

**Well this is the end of the first chapter on this story. I apologize with you because of my ortography, English is not my first languaje but I really need to learn and I think the best way to do that is writing. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please left me a review, it would mean a lot for me. Thanks for reading :)**

**I won't say (I'm In Love) - Susan Egan (Hercules musical)**


End file.
